


Discussion

by bubblesintheocean



Series: Attack on Titan One Shots [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblesintheocean/pseuds/bubblesintheocean
Summary: Some Levi action. ;)
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Reader
Series: Attack on Titan One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167629
Kudos: 15





	Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ NSFW Warning.

You were younger than him by more than a few years, but it didn’t stop his heart from finding everything about you stunning. You were diligent and intelligent. If you could combine Mikasa Ackermann and Armin Arlet, you would get y/n. 

You were kind and stern, just as a soldier should be. He admired your tenacity when in combat. He has never exactly seen you fall on your back, but he has seen you kneel. You always got back up. 

Your eyes shone in the sunlight and moonlight when he gazed upon you. And your skin was amazingly supple looking, it was especially dazzling in the star shine. Quite often he found himself wondering what you would look like beside him... and more often than he likes to admit, underneath him. 

Unfortunately, when the new recruits came in you were exceptionally chatty with all of them. And when Eren was assigned to the special elite squad, you two seemed glued at the hip. It irked him quite a lot, but he kept composure. You were allowed to do as you please even if he hates it. 

Today was like any other. You sat next to Eren chatting pleasantly. He watched from the head of the table longing in his soul that you would talk to him with that much cheerfulness. Whenever you would talk to him it was so formal, he wanted to be casual with you. 

“Captain, is there something wrong?” The sudden question brought him out of his thoughts and he looked to the (h/c)-haired girl. You were smiling politely at him with a cute head tilt. “You’re staring at me and Eren, is there something you need?”

He blinked and took a silent sip from his tea. “Yes. Y/n, I’d like you to meet me in my office later today. I’ve a few things to discuss with you.” He finished his tea and left the room. 

You stared at the captain of the elite squad and your anxiety bubbled up in your stomach. “What do you think he is going to talk about?”

You shrugged and looked to Eren who was giving you a suggestive look. “What?” 

“Maybe he isn’t going to talk — maybe he’s going to act,” Eren spoke deeply and you punched his arms. 

“Yeah right, my dreams wouldn’t come true that easily.”

Well as the night sky threw it’s blanket of stars over the land, you figured it was the best time to see the captain. You made subtle haste to his office and knocked on the oak door. 

“Come in.”

You walked in and shut the door behind you, taking a salute in front of his desk. He nodded for you to ease and you relaxed. “What is it you need to discuss with me, sir?” 

Levi set his paperwork aside and looked to you, locking on to your eyes. They were beautiful. He had made this excuse on the spot back at the table, and he was suddenly nervous to go through with it. “What is your relationship with Eren?” 

“We’re friends, sir.” 

It gave him some relief to hear that. “And, what of our relationship?”

It struck you as odd that Levi would ask such an obvious question. No, he was meticulous and cunning. Though he carried a kind heart and you had seen it plenty times. “It’s professional. However, sir, I have personal feelings for you.” 

Levi wanted to be visible in his gratitude, but he figured he would ruin the tension building up in the office. He stood and walked around his desk to you. “Is that true?” 

“Yes, Captain.” 

“You can call me Levi. My feelings are mutual.” 

Suddenly, you remembered Eren from back at the table today and wondered if he had psychic abilities besides his Titan ability. The thought was pushed aside as Levi took you lips in a surprised kiss. Your hands instinctively cupped his face and you felt his hand hold your waist. 

The moment was swift, Levi pulled you into him as he leaned against his desk. Your make out session was messy and noisy as wet tongues collided. Steamy moans coming out from each person softly. 

Your heart was beating loudly in your ears and you took it upon yourself to begin undoing the many buckles and straps from his body. He caught your drift and worked on yours.

The clatter was like freedom bells to your ears as both of you tore into each other’s shirts. It was raw and real, two bodies in carnal desire. 

You slid down and undid the captain’s pants, pulling out his cock and giving it a tantalizing lick from the base up to his tip. He hummed low and his hands gripped the edge of his desk. You maintained eye contact with him as you took him in her mouth. 

Your mouth was perfectly wet and warm, arousing him even further. The noises that emitted from your mouth were erotic and he wanted to drive you mad. You worked him up and his hand flew to your head, grabbing a handful of hair and stopping you. 

There were no words exchanged, just swift movements; Levi had you bent over his desk as he kneeled down while taking your pants and panties with him. He licked soft and slow over your pussy, messing with your clit with his index finger. 

You moaned, feeling him stick his tongue inside. Your fantasies were nothing like the real thing. You hung your head and bit into your thumb to keep quiet. Levi slapped your ass and stood back up, yanking your hair back. “Don’t be quiet.”

He pushed his cock inside you and you let go of your thumb, moaning loudly. Your voice filled his ears and he thrusted roughly into you. Your hips were shoved into the edge of the desk, causing sharp jolts of pain to them but that didn’t matter. In fact it added to the raw carnage Levi was emitting. 

With each rut of his hips your hips slammed into the desk, inching it away every time. “Levi... fuck!”

He groaned deep, pulling your hair more and squeezing so tightly on your waist. You were very aware that there would be bruises tomorrow. As you continued your desires for each other’s body, you felt yourself coming closer to the edge. It was ever present in your voice as it changed pitch. 

Levi was also close, bending over to sink his teeth into your shoulder as he gave three strong thrusts into you and finishing as you tightened around him, climaxing as well. 

He stayed hovering over you for a moment and kissed the tender bite mark he had left behind. “You’re gorgeous,” he whispered into your ear. You hummed and looked over your shoulder, kissing his lips. 

He broke the longing kiss and pulled out. The two of you dressed again in your uniform, excluding the straps. “Goodnight, Levi.”

He gave your ass one last slap for the night as you walked out of his office. “Goodnight.” You didn’t see but there was a very big smile on his face — he was glad he had that discussion and so were you. 


End file.
